Unexpected
by The Sky Is Endless
Summary: Mikan was the best waitress/chef. Hyuuga Natsume is a straight A medical student, training under the most experienced of doctors, Narumi. They first met in the restaurant Mikan worked in. What will happen? M x N. I apologise for the late uber late update.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sakura Mikan is the best waitress/chef in the most luxurious restaurant. Hyuuga Natsume is a straight A medical student, training under the most experienced of doctors, Narumi. They first meet in the restaurant, under horrible circumstances. What will happen? MxN**

**I had a dream about this story and I decided that I had to write it, so, here's my wish come true.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Snore, snore, snore, snuffle, wake up._

I yawned. I was tired as hell. Juggling classes, financial problems and my extremely exhausting job isn't something many people would want to do. I had to fend for myself, seeing as my father committed suicide and my mother died from having me, so the issue caused many financial problems. Trying to fix my financial problems, I got myself a job at the most expensive and sophisticated restaurant "La Lune", working night shifts. On top of that, I had to attend my classes in university. I started at Alice University when I was 17, having skipped a few years during high school. Now, I was 19, hoping to get a degree in cooking.

I had another shift at the _La Lune _this night, and, obviously, I was not looking forward to it. Rumors said that the famous model, Shoda Sumire, was going to have dinner at the restaurant. Apparently, she booked table "7", (who knows what those fans know about her), which was part of the tables I had to serve.

Groaning, I stretched and shuffled to my wardrobe, grabbing my uniform and throwing on a yellow t-shirt and a skirt. I hurried out of my unit home, onto the street. Pulling on my rollerskates, I made my way to the _La Lune_.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

I skated past the familiar buildings and shops. Nothing changed that aI knew of.

Picking up my pace, I saw a slim, black, limousine, which was literally drowned in masses of people. I knew of this car as the escort of Sumire.

I still had a few minutes until my shift started and I wasn't very far from the restaurant so I decided to have a peek at the woman inside.

The tinted windows were down, revealing a face. Dark green doe eyes were flashing on pale cream skin. Her lips were painted a startlingly bright red and her hair, which was also a dark green, was tied in an elegant bun, with her bangs framing her face.

There were other people in the car, or should I say mansion on wheels, which I couldn't see because they were thrown in darkness.

_"Oh shit," _I thought. I wasted too much time gawking at Sumire and was almost late for work.

Pushing myself off the low wall, which I happened to stop at, I raced downhill to the dock, where the _La Lune _floated.

I skidded into the small building, where the other employees kept their belongings, and put on my uniform, which was black, puffy and had a white frilly apron. Flicking of my rollerblades, ignoring the large bang and the siren of a car going off, I put on my flats and ran into the restaurant.

The golden chandelier was dangling high up on the ceiling. There was an orchestra playing quietly in a corner and waitresses, who were all dressed like me, littered everywhere, carrying plates and orders.

I dashed into the kitchen, noticing the strange looks that the customers gave me and saw Imai Hotaru, fellow cook and my best friend. She was holding up her wristwatch.

"5 minutes late," she said, "10 dollars and I won't say a word."

Sighing, I said, "later."

I heard screams from the reception. Of course, Sumire had finally arrived. Jinno, the manager of the restaurant, bowed low and lead her immediately to table 7. He went into the kitchen and looked for me.

"GO SERVE SUMIRE-SAMA IMMEDIATELY!" serving me with a generous amount of saliva.

"Whatever," I said, and went out, with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Hello, my name is Mikan and I am your waitress for to-"

"I don't really care, waiter," Sumire spat at me, dousing me with me saliva and not looking up from her menu. Great, for such a famous person, what nice manners she has, "Ruka will get a sushi plate for entree, the chicken stuffed with truffle and the mango bavarois."

"I could have said that myself," the blonde-haired man said quietly.

"Well I said it for you, now, I want the Greek salad, the chicken coq au van and the lime and cream cheesecake," Sumire prompted.

"And I'll have the duck tongue, the seared salmon with wine sauce and the pavlova."

That's when I first met him.

Jet black hair, which was in an unintentionally sexy disarray and a pair of dark eyes which had a crimson hue, faced me.

"R-right away," I stuttered. Damn it.

His piercing glare made me feel kind of scared, which was a new feeling for me. I was usually the happy jumpy person, who didn't get scared by anything. I didn't like the new feeling.

Hurrying into the kitchen, I started preparing the entrees. Hotaru was on the sushi and Tobita Yuu, who was another one of my friends, was on the duck tongue. That left me with the greek salad.

It was fairly easy. Fresh herbs and raw vegetables washed thoroughly and tossed around with olive oil and a pinch of salt. A bit of feta cheese sprinkled over the salad and was tossed again. A few plain cashews were placed neatly on the top and voila. A greek salad.

The sushi and the tongue were done as well, so, grabbing my serving tray, I walked out with the three dishes completed and beautiful.

"The service here is good. But how about the food?" Sumire mused.

I smiled sickly. God that woman was getting on my nerves. She looked at the food, ate a forkful, spat it out and waved it away.

I stared at her when she said, "take it away."

"Why?" I asked.

"Do not question me, waiter, just get the cook over here, I need to have a word."

"Do you not like it?"

"The cook should have known of my allergies for I am Shoda Sumire." Wow, what a stuck-up bitch she was.

"Good food should not be wasted."

"You call this good? Really, call the cook in and I'll give him or her a message."

I balled my hands in a fist, "I will not return the meal and get the cook until you tell me why you are wasting fine food!"

Everyone was staring at out argument.

"Well, dearie, if you don't like this so much, why don't I give you the message to pass on?"

She picked up the plate of salad and upended the whole thing on my head. She then dropped her plate and slapped me. The plate shattered.

I was trembling. A lot.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I shrieked and tackled her to the ground.

"NO. ONE. WASTES. PERFECTLY. GOOD. FOOD. BECAUSE. OF. YOUR. STUCK-UP. NOSE. ESPECIALLY. WHEN. THE FOOD. WAS COOKED. BY. ME!" Every word equalled to one punch.

"Get your filthy hands off my cousin, scum," a voice said, holding my hand up and preventing me from biting kicking, or doing any harm to the bitch who was cowering underneath a table.

* * *

**That was fun. I didn't really mean to make Sumire so bitchy or stuck-up. Really really REALLY sorry for OOC-ness if you don't like it.**

**Review please.**

**Sky~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sakura Mikan is the best waitress/chef in the most luxurious restaurant. Hyuuga Natsume is a straight A medical student, training under the most experienced of doctors, Narumi. They first meet in the restaurant, under horrible circumstances. What will happen? MxN**

**Fun fun fun~ So fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own GA**

**Enjoy this chappie as well :D**

* * *

_Previously_

_"NO. ONE. WASTES. PERFECTLY. GOOD. FOOD. BECAUSE. OF. YOUR. STUCK-UP. NOSE. ESPECIALLY. WHEN. THE FOOD. WAS COOKED. BY. ME!" Every word equalled to one punch._

_"Get your filthy hands off my cousin, scum," a voice said, holding my hand up and preventing me from biting kicking, or doing any harm to the bitch who was cowering underneath a table._

Chapter 2

I struggled against the strong grip that held me back. I was angry. So angry that I had the taste of metal in my mouth and I was seeing red. So this is how the Hulk felt like...

"GET OFF ME! I WILL HURT YOU. HURT YOU SO MU-,"

"MIKAN!," Jinno hollered, "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE." He was brandishing his whip that was crackling with electricity.

The person who was holding me down yanked me off the floor and made me stumble towards Jinno.

"I'll deal with you later," he hissed. He then turned to Sumire who was glaring at me. I gave her one of my death glares and she whimpered, "I am so sorry. She is usually very well behaved."

Don't I sound like _such _a dog?

Sumire picked herself off the floor, dusting off and standing next to the red-eyed male, placing her arm in his.

"Come on Natsume, Ruka, we're going," she said quietly, "and never coming back," she spat, after an afterthought.

So that was his name. Natsume.

"I will close you down, unless you get rid of that bitch. You got that? No one hits Sumire Shoda and gets away with it."

With that, she turned heel and stalked out the door with her nose in the air.

Hotaru, who was standing next to me, sighed, and looked at me with the scary, emotionless eyes that she had, "You better watch out, Mikan."

The other people in the restaurant looked at me, and then one burst into applause.

"Bravo, bravo! it's about time someone stood up to that Sumi-bitch!"

Gradually, one by one, more people started to applaud. Not long after, almost everyone in the restaurant was clapping, while I stared in wonder. So I wasn't the only one who thought that about Sumire. I smiled.

I felt an enraged glare boring a hole in the middle of my back. It was Jinno.

"Mikan. Even though you did do some people a favour, I'm afraid I have to let you go."

I stared at him, understanding every single word that came out of his mouth. Damn.

I stood up slowly. It was quiet all around the restaurant again. I sighed and said, "I guess I deserve this."

I looked at Hotaru and Yuu who were next to me, "Until we meet again."

Yuu hugged me and Hotaru, extremely uncharacteristically, hugged me as well. I looked at Jinno, "I'll pay for the damages. Goodbye."

I walked out of the restaurant and went into the shed. I changed my clothes and attempted to comb out my vinaigrette dried hair, which, of course, I failed at doing. With one last glance at the La Lune, I skated away. I don't think that I would ever go there again, seeing as I was fired from my job and I would never have enough money to pay for a meal. I still had to pay for damages, so, I had to find another job, and fast.

Rent, paying for damages, limited money, no job and university. What a crappy life I lead.

* * *

**I typed that up in a few minutes... and now for another chapter. That was definitely way to short.**

**Sky~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Sakura Mikan is the best waitress/chef in the most luxurious restaurant. Hyuuga Natsume is a straight A medical student, training under the most experienced of doctors, Narumi. They first meet in the restaurant, under horrible circumstances. What will happen? MxN**

**Ok, now to continue.**

**Same disclaimer.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Tweet tweet_

Damn cheerful birds.

I had a massive headache when I woke up. The thoughts of me being fired mixed with the strange red hue of Natsume's eyes killed me and I also had to go to university.

I pulled on my uniform, which was a skirt, a blouse and a tie, had a shower, brushed my teeth, and went outside, not bothering to eat.

Walking to Alice Uni was very annoying. There was too much time to think.

-Time passes-

I walked through the gate which marked the grounds of the school. Hardly anyone as there. It was too early. I just made my way to the classroom for no reason.

The good thing about school is that you have friends to be with you. Of course, Hotaru and Yuu go here, as well as Koko. The four of us are a little group, happy with each other's company. Sappy, I know, but, it's just like that.

The door of the classroom opened and in came Koko and Hotaru. They both greeted me and sat on either side. Yuu walked in afterwards and sat next to Koko, completing the row.

The fours of us sat there, not talking. Even though Koko wasn't there during the restaurant incident, he could tell around what happened because of his peculiar ability to read other people's minds.

Slowly, more students filed into the classroom. Around half an hour later, the bell rang for the beginning of school.

There were squeals and yells of admiration coming from outside. Not long after, a student from outside ran into the classroom and said, "Shoda Sumire is starting school here today!" the student then ran out to interrupt other classes about the news.

Yuu and I groaned. Shoda Sumire. The cause of me being fired from the La Lune.

Just at that point, Sumire walked into the classroom, followed by her entourage and two other males. I recognised them immediately. The blonde was Ruka and the dark haired one was, obviously, Natsume. I hoped the three didn't remember me.

Natsume red eyes sweeped the classroom, taking in the surroundings. He glanced at Yuu and Hotaru, recognising them and then he looked at me. He clenched his fist. My wish couldn't come true. He remembered me. I brushed it off, hoping that, to not give a bad impression to teachers, he would not give me a hard time.

Little did i know, that ignoring this was the worst choice of my life.

"Class, meet your new classmates. Shoda Sumire, Nogi Ruka and Hyuuga Natsume," the class teacher, Narumi, announced.

* * *

**Imagine the last two chapters joined together. I typed them both in one day so don't kill me for the shortness of both**

**Review please.**

**Peace**

**Sky~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Sakura Mikan is the best waitress/chef in the most luxurious restaurant. Hyuuga Natsume is a straight A medical student, training under the most experienced of doctors, Narumi. They first meet in the restaurant, under horrible circumstances. What will happen? MxN**

**Lalala. Enjoy!**

**-Same disclaimer-**

* * *

_"Class, meet your new classmates. Shoda Sumire, Nogi Ruka and Hyuuga Natsume," the class teacher, Narumi, announced._

Chapter 4

"Now, I have better things to do. Ja ne!" Narumi waved and walked out the door. Wow, what a great teacher.

Ruka and Natsume waded through the masses of people who surrounded Sumire and sat themselves in an empty row of tables.

Sumire, seeing this, followed suit.

The red eyed male took out a manga book and started reading, or sleeping, I wasn't sure which it was, and the blonde male petted the little white rabbit in his arms. How cute.

The olive haired female, on the other hand, noticed me, and, unfortunately, gave me a hard time.

"Ew. It's you."

"Yes yes, very good, Sumire-baka. You finally realised how to look into a mirror," I smirked.

Ruka chuckled at that. Hotaru looked at him and he quietened down, blushing ever so slightly.

"Wow, the pig knows sarcasm! I didn't know that."

"Not surprising for a stupid idiot like you. You wouldn't know what smart is, even if it slaps you in the face, which, of course, it never will because you wouldn't even realise it."

"Dont talk about Sumire-sama like that!"

Great, her entourage.

"If you guys don't shut up, I will shove peanuts into your beloved _Sumire-sama_'s throat."

"..."

Heh, that shut them up.

At that time, a teacher stalked in, his name fails me.

"Right, class, we're already behind so co-operate with me. Girls, go to the left side of the classroom, boys, to the right. Go!"

The whole class moved to their respective places.

"Now walk forward until you meet another person. They will be your assignment partner for the rest of the year."

We moved forward.

"Ok, now one by one, tell me your pair's names' and collect the major assignment's requirements sheet.

Three pairs said there names, and then, "Sumire, Kokoro."

I feel sorry for Koko, having to be stuck with the seaweed haired bitch, but, it can't be helped.

Then it was my turn, "Mikan, Natsume."

I froze. He froze as well. I really felt like swearing then. "SHI-"

"Hotaru, Ruka."

I turned to Hotaru and she shrugged.

"Anna, Yuu."

Well at least there was one pair which was ok.

Natsume and I moved to the teacher's desk to collect our assignment sheet.

Walk. Take. Glare. Turn away. Walk back.

I glanced at the sheet.

* * *

**Ok, there's gonna be something about music in there, just to tell you that.**

**Hey you! Click the button the arrow is pointing to and then fill in all the necessary boxes. You know you want to. :)**

**v v v v v**

**v v v v**

**v v v**

**v v**

**v**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Sakura Mikan is the best waitress/chef in the most luxurious restaurant. Hyuuga Natsume is a straight A medical student, training under the most experienced of doctors, Narumi. They first meet in the restaurant, under horrible circumstances. What will happen? MxN**

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! All of you! They make me happy. :]**

**Disclaimer: I so totally own Gakuen Alice. In my dreams, that is.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Two words. Oh, no.

[On the sheet]

_Part A - Individual Task_

_You are to write 8,000 words on Shakespeare's life and 5 pages on Shakespeare's 'Much Ado About Nothing'._

_This writing part will be 30% of the whole major assignment. This will be due by the end of this month._

_The whole assignment will sort students into classes for the next year._

_Part B - Group Task_

_You and your partner are to create a musical piece that relates to one of Shakespeare's plays. You may choose out of the following:_

_- Romeo and Juliet_

_- Macbeth_

_- Antony and Cleopatra_

_- Hamlet_

_- Merchant of Venice_

_- Midsummer Night's Dream_

_This piece will be 70% of the whole major assignment. It will be due at the end of the year._

_The whole assignment will sort students into classes for the next year._

[End sheet]

I groaned. A writing task and a music piece. With my partner, Hyuuga.

I looked at the last line again. 'The whole assignment will sort students into classes for the next year.'

English was an important subject for many people. I had to get good marks. Even if it didn't really fit in with my chef dream. It would be good on my resume.

The teacher explained the sheet, even though it was already extremely easy to understand, and then the bell rung.

Everyone got up and the teacher said, "You will start your individual task today and give it to me in three weeks time. You are dismissed."

The writing task would be no sweat, even if it was that long. Writing was never a hard thing for me to do.

"Hotaru!" I called, and jumped at her.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

I rubbed my head, "what was that for?!"

"Don't touch me," was the cold reply.

I sighed, "so what do you think of the assignment?"

"Annoying." Great, her one worded replies.

The two of us made our way to where the two of us, Koko and Yuu sat.

The boys were already there by then, holding the assignment sheets in shock.

"Noooooooo!" Koko yelled. I would be doing that if I were him. Such drama-queens we are.

Yuu looked miserable.

"Iinchou! Cheer up! You don't have a bad partner. Feel happy already!"

"You say that I don't have a bad partner? Sensei called me back after class and told me that Anna and Nonoko were together, because it was easier for them. Nonoko lived too far away from Koizumi-san, who lived closer to me, so they swapped. Now I'm stuck with. Damn. Koizumi."

"Did you just say damn?" one of us asked.

"Mhm."

"You must be really pissed then. You never, ever, ever say damn, or crap, or shit, or fu-,"

"That's enough now, Koko," Yuu said angrily, covering Koko's mouth.

"Well, sorry." The reply was a bit muffled.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_-3 weeks later-_

"Ok class, hand in your essays on Shakespeare. Left pile is about his life, right pile is about 'Much Ado About Nothing'," the teacher said.

One by one, we handed our pages in. As I predicted, it wasn't too hard. No wonder it was such a small part of the major assignment.

"You have three terms to finish the second part of the assignment, including the holidays. You should start at the beginning of the holiday, which is tomorrow."

That's right. Holidays started tomorrow. Sad I had to spend it with the damn Hyuuga over there.

The rest of the class passed in a blur.

"You are dismissed."

No one was in the classroom by then, except for the teacher.

"HO-LI-DAYS! HERE WE COME!" People shouted, left and right.

"Hey polka-dots," a husky voice called.

"Polka-dots?"

Hyuuga glanced down. I immediately blushed a deep red.

"PERVERT!" I yelled, slapping him. He caught my hand.

"You go to my house every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. That should be enough time to finish this assignment."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No."

"That's mean."

"I don't care." He smirked.

"Where do you live?"

"Stalker. Anyway." He gave me a piece of paper with his address on it.

"What time do I go?"

"Around 11. We can try and finish it during these holidays, so we're free for the rest of the year. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The faster we get this over with, the faster i get to stay away.

"Good. Now get out of my sight."

I walked away. He can be nice. If he wanted to be. And in his own way.

This is going to be... fun.

* * *

**Another chappie down! WOOT!**

**A lot of the following chapters will be situated at Natsume's home.**

**The school holiday system is based on the system over here. So it's eleven weeks, two weeks holiday. Ten-eleven weeks, two weeks holiday. You get the point.**

**So basically, Natsume and Mikan wish to finish the assignment in 10 days.**

**Ok, review please!**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Sakura Mikan is the best waitress/chef in the most luxurious restaurant. Hyuuga Natsume is a straight A medical student, training under the most experienced of doctors, Narumi. They first meet in the restaurant, under horrible circumstances. What will happen? MxN**

**Disclaimer: Don't owwwwwn.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Let's see.... 42, 42, 42.... er... here we are!"

I was talking to myself. The district that I had wandered into was large. And rich. Very rich.

Persian cats were lying in the sun, meowing lazily, small, but fast, cars were lined up against the sidewalk, the sun was bright and it was quiet. Who the hell can afford this? I knew exactly who.

Number 42 was Natsume's home. It was... big.

The largest in all of the district, actually.

It was a huge 3-story mansion with a winding, tamed, forest for a backyard.

The gate was made of wrought iron, twisted into elegant swirls and-

"Just how long exactly do you plan on standing there? I know my home is gorgeous but it's unecessary to gaw-oh, it's you."

It wasn't the deep husky voice of Natsume that spoke out. It was more smoother, higher pitched... feminine.

I whirled around to see olive green hair matched with olive green eyes.

Shoda Sumire.

I swore internally, "To what may I owe you this pleasure, Shoda-san?" I said sweetly through my teeth.

"More like, 'I apologise for standing here, Shoda-sama and I will go very soon. Your home is very beautiful, by the way, but I will promise not to be carried away by my little fantas-'."

"I'm sorry, _Shoda-sama, _but I was invited here by your dear _cousin_. I _apologise _for not bringing a present, or I would've bought some fine peanuts from a convenience store somewhere around here."

"Why would Natsume-kun invite _you _here?"

"You do remember about the assignment, right?

"I did. In fact, I was going to Yome-san's home right now."

"Well, you'd better be a bit slower. I'm sure he really doesn't want to see that seaweed hair of your anytime soon."

"It's not seaweed coloured, it's _olive_. Now, quit with your snide remarks." With that, she stormed away.

"I'll promise to give you a bag of nuts next time!" I called after her.

"That was interesting."

I froze. It was him.

He emerged from behind a nearby sakura tree.

"Good morning, Polka."

"Good morning to you too, bastard."

His smirk dropped. "The faster we get this over with, the faster we go back to hating each other, ok?"

"Perfectly fine with me."

"Now get your ass inside."

"You'll never get your hands on it."

"Like I wanted to."

**o.o.o.o.o**

"Your house is so big!"

"Hn."

I ignored the fact that it was Natsume who was beside me. The house was way to beautiful to insult.

Winding columns and a grand two way staircase. It kinda reminded me of the home of Rett Butler in Gone With the Wind. **(A/N: Never seen the movie? Go watch it. It's awesome.)**

"Pick your mouth up off the floor and come to my room."

"Your r-room?"

"Not that way."

"Oh, right."

I mentally slapped myself for thinking what I thought.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Natsume's room was large as well. The walls were a jet black and the carpet was an ashy grey. The curtains, which were open, were a deep crimson and the king-sized bed was white. There was a small wooden desk in one corner, with a picture standing up, as well as a laptop and a splatter of paper.

Natsume closed the door behind him, after requesting tea from a servant. This guy was way too rich for his own good.

The assignment sheet was propped up on the desk.

"So, which shall we do?" he asked.

"Go eeny meeny miny mo or something," I replied.

"If we're doing that, I suggest you do the choosing.

_"Eeny meeny miny mo. Catch a -" _I counted in my head. **(A/N: I won't continue the proper version because I find it racist.)**

"Antony and Cleopatra." **(A/N: I actually DID use eeny meeny miny mo and got that. Check yourself. But I think I do a different version to what most people do... ok, I'll stop with the notes.)**

"Ok then."

"So basically, a summary of Antony and Cleopatra is that Cleopatra is some rich royal and Antony was a lowly servant or something."

"He ruled the Eastern Roman Empire."

"Whatever. Anyway, they were in Egypt, Antony was engaged to someone else, who died when he returned to Rome. He was engaged to another person, who he deserted and went back to Egypt. Octavius got angry because Antony deserted his sister and dishonored Caesar. The two went out to battle at sea. Cleopatra leaves the battle after persuading Antony to agree to battle Octavius."

"Later, Octavius dies in battle, Antony accuses Cleopatra of treachery, he also believed the rumor of Cleoptra killing herself. He killed himself, the two say they love each other and Cleoptra kills herself not long after. Alright, alright, I know the story."

"They're buried together in the end. It's a beautiful story."

"Don't tell me you're crying."

"I'm not," I protested, wiping away tears.

"Sure..."

"So how are we gonna write this song?"

"Know any musical instruments?"

"Only the piano."

"So you play piano and I sing?"

I gaped, "Natsume Hyuuga sings? Ahahahah-"

"It probably runs in the family. Nothing to laugh about."

"Way to ruin my happiness, you sadist."

"You hypocrite."

"How am I a hypocrite?"

The bickering went on for another few minutes.

....

"SO I LIKE STRAWBERRY ICE-CREAM! WHO CARES?"

"I never said that anyone did."

"Grr.."

I lost that fight.

"So, what were we talking about before this... discussion?"

"You sing."

"Then you make the melody and I'll write lyrics. Then we'll match the two together. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

This probably won't be as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

**From "you sing?" to "so I like strawberry ice-cream." :D**

**Enjoy it?**

**Leave me a review if you did! Or didn't... just leave me a review, please?**

**Peace out.**

**Sky~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Sakura Mikan is the best waitress/chef in the most luxurious restaurant. Hyuuga Natsume is a straight A medical student, training under the most experienced of doctors, Narumi. They first meet in a restaurant, under horrible circumstances. What will happen?**

**GakuenAliceGRL: "Catch a tiger by the toe" isn't the actual version. Go google it or something and then tell me wether it's racist or not.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed!**

**Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

Chapter 7

I decided that I wanted a sombre kind of song. One that makes you feel all sad and sympathetic. But how to create one?

Natsume was reading a shojo manga book which he put down and slept.

I sighed. Could I escape? Or not?

Probably the latter.

"Don't think about escaping, Polka. You won't be able to," Natsume muttered.

Damn.

Natsume cracked one red eye open. **(A/N: That kinda sounds like a walnut or macadamia nut, doesn't it?)**

"Shouldn't you be doing something, Hyuuga?"

"I am. I am sleeping. Shouldn't you be doing something besides gawking openly at air?"

... why does that guy give such good comebacks?

"I'm not gawking, I am thinking."

"Thinking... about something completely irrelevant to what your task is."

"Well, at least I think, unlike some people I know."

"Oh, how original."

I gritted my teeth, "shouldn't you be working on your part or something?"

"I am."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Just because you can't think while lying down doesn't mean that other people can't do so."

"Hmph."

"Childish."

I sighed. Ok, so maybe this was going to be a lot worse than I thought.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Making this piece would definitely not be easy. What on earth were the teachers thinking? It's an English class for goodness sake!

I was in a bad mood. A very bad mood.

The ground was littered with little pieces of paper which were scrunched up.

Natsume was still 'sleep-thinking' and I was pissed.

This music piece just didn't want to come out right. I couldn't think of anything. Anything at all.

I started to draw a horn adorned teacher when a maid suddenly came rushing in.

"Hyuuga-sama, and guest," she said, "your lunch is ready."

"Whatever," Natsume said sleepily.

The maid bowed low and scuttled away nervously.

I glared at him, "at least have some manners."

He shrugged.

"Natsume-nii! Mother is calling out to you," a little girl said as she appeared at the doorway.

"Tell her I'm going, Aoi."

"Hai." The little girl left.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"My little sister, Aoi."

"Aw, she's cute."

The little girl appeared not long after, "Natsume-nii~ Why is there a stranger in your room anyway?"

"Schoolwork."

"She's pretty."

Hey, thanks Aoi. I smiled.

"Really? I think she looks similar to a pig."

Oh no he did not say that.

"I don't think so, Natsume-nii. You said that Sumire-nee looked like one. She doesn't look like Sumire-nee at all."

Natsume chuckled, "I guess you're right, Aoi. She's the sty that Sumire-nee is in."

... why thankyou.

"Natsume-nii! You're mean."

"Aoi-chan, I like your thinking," I said.

She beamed at me, "I like you. Sumire-nee is too icky."

Ah, the times I could've used the word icky without anyone looking at me strangely.

"Oh, Natsume-nii. You better go now."

"I'm gone."

The door swung shut behind him, leaving me with Aoi.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Mikan."

"You have a pretty name as well."

"Thankyou."

"Are you nii-san's girlfriend?"

Whhhaaaaaa? "Of corse not! He's a stuck-up arrogant bastard.. don't tell him I said that."

Aoi giggled, "You're funny too! Don't worry, I agree with you that nii-san's like that But he's also very caring for his family and friends. That's why I like him."

"I don't see that side."

We continued to converse for some time until another maid came in the room.

"Aoi-sama, Mikan-sama, Eleanor-sama is calling you."

"Hai, thankyou Mitsuki-chan."

"Eleanor?" I asked.

"She is our step-mother from England."

"Where is your birth mother?"

Aoi fidgeted, "we should go down. Mother doesn't like waiting."

"Ok."

We followed the maid called Mitsuki into a large room with a long table complete with matching chairs.

Natsume was there as well as a beautiful lady. Her skin was like ivory and her eyes were large and wide. Eleanor probably.

"You must be Sakura Mikan. My name is Eleanor. Welcome to our home."

"Nice to meet you."

"Please, enjoy your lunch."

"Thankyou."

Plates and plates of assortments of food came rolling in. Butlers, maids, chefs, all came in the room, serving and arranging our napkins and seats.

Natsume, Aoi and Sumire were, clearly, horribly spoilt.

"Ruka should be coming, shall we wait, Mother?"

_Ding dong._

"I don't think so. Get the door please, Natsume."

Natsume left and came back with two people.

One was a blonde, and cerulean eyed. I had seen him before. It was Ruka.

The other was around the same height as me. I recognised the face.

"HOTARU!" I jumped at her.

_Baka. Baka. Baka._

"Stay away, Mikan," she said quietly.

"Why are you here?"

"We were working on the assignment and then Ruka remembered that he was invited to lunch here. He invited me to join him."

"Chit chat later. Go eat."

Imagine who said that.

* * *

**Ok, it was Natsume who said that in case you didn't realise.**

**Review please! Reviews are like performance enhancing drugs. It's like a shot of adrenaline that makes you want to continue.**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Sakura Mikan was the best waitress/chef in the most luxurious restaurant. Hyuuga Natsume is a straight A medical student, training under the most experienced of doctors, Narumi. They first meet in the restaurant, under horrible circumstances. What will happen? MxN**

**Haven't updated... I apologise...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Hotaru! Why did you come anyway?" I asked, breaking the silence around the table. Who cares about manners? This was the friggin Hyuuga house. I mean, who on earth would care about manners if you go to the home of the person you hate?

Obviously not me.

"I wouldn't turn down a free meal, baka," was the reply.

I sighed. That was _so _like Hotaru.

"Also, stop talking with your mouth full. It's impolite," she continued.

"Mmf."

The food, although I hate to admit it, was exquisite. No nuts, of course, even if the Sumire-bitch wasn't here. It kind of reminded me of the time I was still working at the _La Lune._

As if reading my mind, the devil himself smirked knowingly before concentrating on his plate in front of him. Who new that he could _eat _so much? If I were one of those creepy fangirls of his at school, I'd be going on and on over how, as much as I hate to admit it again, lean he was. Obviously, instead of being one of those fangirls, I'd be one of the people laughing my ass off.

"Sakura, I know I'm handsome and all but please refrain from staring at me too long or drooling on the table. It's a hassle for the servants to clean up," Natsume said loudly.

I didn't realise I had been staring but I certainly did NOT drool. I growled quietly then muttered something about ripping his body to shreds at the dead of night. Ruka, who was sitting next to me and heard my cursing, muffled a chuckle and Eleanor glared at Natsume, despite how wrong it looked on her features.

"Natsume! Do not talk to your guests like that! Didn't your father teach you manners?" She enquired.

Aoi and Natsume both stiffened at her statement. Aoi looked at her mother with wide eyes, shrouded with unknown emotion and Natsume, well, Natsume he...

"I have finished my meal, _Mother._ I will be in my room and if you need anything, just ask. That is, after you finished counting all that money you have." I looked at his red eyes. They were curiously blank, as though he had built a wall right behind the surface. The said eyes glanced at me before turning away.

Natsume quickly retreated to his room, his door closing with a loud bang. Aoi looked at everyone around the table with an apologetic expression before hurrying after her brother.

There was silence around the table but it seemed to buzz with confusion and pity.

"Um... Hotaru and I must take our leave now. We need to do a considerable amount of the assignment," Ruka managed to say before rushing out the front door, pulling Hotaru after him.

Now it was just Eleanor and me.

"Er, I'll... just go see if they're ok..." I stuttered awkwardly.

Eleanor looked sad. Sad and ashamed of something. Something that I suddenly wanted to find out.

I power walked out of the dining room, relishing in the clean air instead of air filled with tension and sorrow.

I made my way towards Natsume's room just as Aoi went outside.

"Aoi? What happened?" I asked.

All she did was shake her head before slinking into her room. I realised that she had left the door of Natsume's room open.

Taking in a deep breath, I pushed the door wider before closing it behind me.

Natsume's figure was on the bed. Shoulders slumped, head in his hands.

"Hyuug-um.. Natsume? Are you alright?" I asked slowly.

I got no reply. I inched closer, "Natsume?" I held out a hand.

"Don't touch me," he hissed.

My hand shot back.

"Natsume, what happened?"

"Nothing that you would understand. All you understand is a perfect world. Friends, family, happiness. Even if I did tell you, it'd go through one ear and out the other, wouldn't it."

That hit a nerve.

"Well excuse me, high-and-mighty Hyuuga-_sama. _I didn't tell you what went on in my life, not like you wanted to know in the first place, but I apologise for _trying _to be happy! I don't know what happened in your life, but frankly, I don't care. I have my own matters to worry about and that damned cousin of yours made one of the matters worse than ever! Whatever did happen in your past is probably the silver lining of a cloud compared to what happened in mine. You have family, you have friends, you also have money! So suck it up and stop feeling pity for your fucking self!"

Natsume looked up at that, glaring, "That's right. You don't know one bit of what happened in my life and I don't know what happened in yours either. Like you, I don't give a shit, but if you think you have the right to tell me off like something as trivial of this, I suggest you get out of my line of sight. If you don't, your happy-go-lucky life would end in a matter of seconds!"

"Fine! I didn't really want to come here the first place, Hyuuga. You're the one who dragged me along, being an tyrant over me, who you think of as your subject. Just because your cousin is famous, doesn't give _you _the right to look down on me!"

At that, I ran down the stairs, stomped out of the house and walked straight past the overly-rich suburb. By the time I had gotten home, I was in tears. A picture of my parents was propped up on a stand near the doorway.

"Why," I stared at my dad, who was smiling happily back up at me. I was the cause of his suicide. If I hadn't been born, my mother wouldn't have died and my father wouldn't have wanted to kill himself. The day he did what he did was still as clear as though it were yesterday.

I had found him in the morning on his bed. I was only 12. His bedside stand had a small envelope with my name on it. On the floor, were a bottle of sleeping pills. From the date, I had recognised it to have been given only the day before. The bottle was almost empty. I tried waking him up but he wouldn't budge. I called the ambulance and waited painfully next to his room. He was already announced dead.

A few days later, the envelope, which also contained his will, was cleared and the money he left me became rightfully mine. I didn't have the luxuries of fashionable clothing, accessories or even extra blankets for when it cold at night. I used all the money on paying the mortgage, electricity and water bills.

By the time I was 15, I had failed to pay the mortgage and was forced to sell my home for money. I got an apartment after that and resorted to using less and less electricity and water. The money had almost run out by the time I was 15 and a half. That was when I got my job at the _La Lune _and met Hotaru and Yuu.

At 17, I started Alice Uni and survived until _someone, _namely Shoda Sumire, decided to prance along and ruin my life. Literally.

Now I was struggling more than ever, looking for a job, paying rent, water, electricity and whatnot.

And Hyuuga said that he had been through more pain than I had.

* * *

**Haha, try and guess what Natsume meant with the "counting money" thing.**

**Alrighty... a bit emotional, this chapter... yeah...**

**Anyway, review please!**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah, I'm updating less and less frequently now... I apologise once more.**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

My mother died when I was very young. At that time, Aoi was only two. Sumire's parents had watched over us during our time of despair. That was when Aoi and I learnt that our father was dying quickly.

Father was born with a terminal heart condition. It made him very weak but the heart attacks only started after the death of Mother.

_"Father? Father! Wake up! Aoi, stay where you are. I'll call the ambulance."_

_Natsume ran over to the telephone and dialled rapidly._

_Minutes later, the ambulance had arrived. They carried the shaking man and his two children to the emergency care part of the hospital._

_The man had recovered slowly and his two children never left the waiting room, almost never even move, breathe or blink._

_A tired doctor stepped into the waiting room and called the two children over. "You may see him now," he said._

_Inside the ward, the man whispered quietly to the two children until Aoi started to doze off._

_"Natsume, my son."_

_"Yes, Father."_

_"From now on, I will be staying at the hospital in case another situation like this happens again. One day, very soon, I will have to leave the two of you."_

_"Hai."_

_"You are strong, Natsume. Teach Aoi to be like that as well."_

_"I will."_

It was only a few days later until Eleanor had marched up to our door and said that she was going to be our new mother.

Both Aoi and I were defiant. Aoi didn't accept her into her life until later. I never did accept her at all. There will only be one mother who is true during your lifetime.

To be truthful, I had attempted to try and accept Eleanor.

I was ten at that time and it was pouring outside. The wind howling or the rain splattering on the rooftop constantly waked me up. I sought Eleanor, thinking she might know how or where I could sleep peacefully. When I did find her, she was reading a cheque.

_"Okaa-san? Where did that come from?"_

_Eleanor was startled._

_The boy looked at the cheque and his eyes widened at the sight of the sender. It was from his father. Although he was only ten, he understood the value and importance of money and understood the situation right away._

_"Y-You were hired by father? To be our fake mother?"_

_The woman had ended up with a scar above her right eyebrow and the little boy had run to where he knew his father was. The hospital._

It was long past working hours when I arrived at the hospital that day. A blonde haired man was leaving the hospital at that time. I had seen him many times in newspapers and articles. Narumi L. Anjo.

_"Please, make me your apprentice. I want to heal Father."_

_The blonde haired man looked down to see a trembling boy with red eyes. So he was the son of the man with the terminal heart condition. The determination in those blood red eyes was overwhelming._

_"I will."_

That was how I came to go to Alice University.

And that Polka thinks she had it worse off than me.

Though honestly, Sumire is really a bitch.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Natsume and I stayed silent for a long time. During our classes, we didn't even come within a two metre radius of each other.

"How is your assignment going, Mikan?" Yuu asked.

"Assignment? What assignment? We had no assignment and I definitely didn't get paired up with that _stupid _Hyuuga! Ehehe..."

"Mikan, you're starting to scare me. I think you might want to see the nurse," Koko said.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all. Nothing. Nought. Zilch. Nada."

_Baka. Baka. Baka._

"What was that for, Hotaru?"

"You are acting strangely, Mikan."

"Am I?" I sighed, "I guess I am."

"What happened?"

"Well, that Hyuuga said that-"

And I rambled on until it was the end of class.

o.o.o.o.o

"Maybe you should make it up to her. Who knows if you had it worse than she did?"

I glared at Ruka. He was making me apologise to her? Yeah, and pigs fly.

"Look! There's a flying pig!" Some kid nearby said.

"Baka, that's a plane with a huge pig banner hanging off the wing."

"Oh."

"So, Natsume. Do you have lessons with Narumi this afternoon?"

"No, not today"

"Ah. Ok then."

"What is it Ruka?"

"Well, Imai and I decided that we wanted to go to a small cafe that opened up across my street."

"I can see your little assignment is going well."

Ruka blushed slightly. "Not like that. Koko-san was going to come along as well."

"So it's unrequited?"

Ruka pushed me slightly, his face reddening even more ever passing second. He is so fun to make flustered.

"Anyway, I was thinking that you and Sakura-san would've liked to come... and might also put you two on better terms. Oi, Natsume! Stop walking away!"

At the mention of Polka's name, I spun around and walked off.

"If you're not there, I'm asking Usagi to stay in your locker for a day," Ruka called after me, "And trust me. Usagi excretes waste. A lot."

"I'm there."

* * *

**Ah, that sucked. So much.**

**Writing's gonna become a chore soon.**

**Now, for some sleep.**

**Review please!**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


End file.
